The present invention relates to a telecommunications network, and in particular, but not exclusively to a network that incorporates a platform which supports cash-less calling.
Typically in a network which offers the possibility of cash-less calling, customers are issued with account numbers, together with a telephone number for accessing the service. When that number is dialled, the customer is connected via the network to a cashless services platform which records the customer's account details, sets up the call to a destination specified by the customer, and ensures that the call is billed appropriately to the customer's account, rather than to an account associated with the line from which the call is originated.